1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable computing devices and, more particularly, to a detachable portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable computing device such as a laptop computer typically includes a main body, and a display unit that pivots upwardly from the main body to provide a user with a viewing environment. One problem that often burdens the users of portable computers is eye fatigue resulting from prolonged viewing of the display unit at a constant position.
Therefore, it is desirable for the display unit to be detachable from the main body so that the user may position the display unit in a location that is less conducive to eye fatigue.